rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Telephone
Telephones are electronic devices that allow two users to communicate with each other through speech over long distances. They have appeared in several games. Cube Escape: Seasons There is a green phone in the Room that is present in all four seasons. When used, it will give a mysterious voice, later revealed to be Mr. Crow, that will say different things depending on the player's progress: * In the Spring, he will say: "All that you touch, you change". * In the Summer, he will say: "There will be blood". * In the Fall, he will say: "The past is never dead, it's not even past". In the Winter, the phone has been connected to a strange machine. When the machine is active, the player must travel back to Spring and use the phone again. A beam of light will shoot out from the phone and dissipate the corruption in the Woman's reflection. If the player travels to Summer or Fall during this time, the phone will give a fourth phrase "Find me in the past". Cube Escape: Case 23 In the Woman's living room, there is an orange phone on the table. After obtaining the phone number for Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing, 024355, the player can call Mr. Crow at the Mill, and if the newspaper contest has been completed, Dale can tell him the word; "FATE". Cube Escape: The Mill There is a telephone on the upper floor of the Mill, which at one point in the game will begin to ring. Dale will be on the other end, giving his lines from Case 23, which the player character, Mr. Crow, will respond to. Rusty Lake Hotel On the reception desk in the Hotel's lobby, there is a phone to the right of Mr. Crow. On the first night, it will ring, and Mr. Owl's voice will tell the player to look at his portrait, where he is holding the mushrooms for the first dinner. Cube Escape: Birthday There is a phone on a table next to a potted rose in Dale's childhood home, but there is no one on the other end. During gameplay in the first part of the game, the phone will ring and the voice of Mr. Crow will announce "There will be blood", and that "The past is never dead, it's not even past". Cube Escape: Paradox In the Paradox Room, there is a phone on the side table. Dale calls a telephone number which is answered by Mr. Crow. He explains to Dale that he is in a place to empty the mind, but some find it hard to leave. He gives a clue to solve a puzzle, needed to get the triangle key. After Dale reawakens in the Paradox Room, he cuts out his brain and puts it in a jar. The jar's label indicates that this mind suffers from severe damage and is useless, and if more information is needed to call A. Vanderboom. Calling the number, Dale talks to Mr. Crow for a second time. He asks Dale if he is looking for a new present mind, but mentions that he has been looking before. He tells Dale to watch himself on the Television, where the player follows the clues until they get the globe key. When Dale has his past mind, he is taken back to his childhood birthday. His parents ask him to call Mr. Eilander, the party magician. When he calls, Mr. Eilander says that he has already arrived and is at the front door. He is seen through the door keyhole, and manages to get inside the house. Trivia * The green phone in Cube Escape: Seasons bears a strong resemblance to the one in Samsara Room. * In Cube Escape: Seasons and Cube Escape: Case 23, the two phones in the Woman's house both use a rotary dial. * The phones in the Mill, the Rusty Lake Hotel, and Dale's house are all candlestick phones. Gallery Phone.jpeg|The Phone on the title screen in Cube Escape: Seasons. FlowerBirthday.png|The Phone in Cube Escape: Birthday. TelephoneParadox.png|The Phone in Cube Escape: Paradox. Category:Objects